<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i see you, i can't find the words to speak by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879258">when i see you, i can't find the words to speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tell Me Why (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how something that feels so right can be so wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyson Ronan &amp; Tyler Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i see you, i can't find the words to speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyson peppers kisses along Tyler’s cheek. The two children giggle, and Tyler then does the same to her.</p><p>”I love you,” croons Alyson.</p><p>”I love you more!” exclaims Tyler with a big smile.</p><p>”Nuh-uh. Not possible.”</p><p>Tyler sticks out his tongue. Alyson swallows thickly. “Oh yeah, Aly? Why not?”</p><p>Alyson hesitates. Then she sits up a bit and leans up to place a hesitant, timid kiss on the side of Tyler’s mouth. He doesn’t move away. She gets bolder and plants a full kiss on his mouth. She blushes and shifts away.</p><p>“That’s why,” she murmurs, embarrassed.</p><p>Color dusts Tyler’s cheeks. He doesn’t reply, only smiles with a different gleam in his eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>